


I miss you

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Everybody has somebody they miss. This is a tribute to these people.





	1. The hero of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Koala, Shirahoshi, Fisher Tiger (mentioned)  
> Summary: A true hero is someone who looks out for others

Koala swallowed a heavy lump in her throat as she looked at the calendar.

Today was the 7th of June, the anniversary of his death. The anniversary of the day a great man was ripped from this world. And her feelings overwhelmed her. Feelings of sorrow and rage. The adventures they had, the precious time they spent together......it would never return. Koala wanted to just give up, to just go and join him in death. She entertained the possibility more than once. But in the end, she couldn't, because doing so would dishonor his memory. She promised on his grave that she would carry on his legacy and fulfill his dream of having humans and Fishmen walk side by side. That was all she could do for him now.

Yet she couldn't ignore the way she felt. She hated the villages who sold him out. She hated the Marines for glorifying his death as some kind of justice act. His 'crime' was setting free those who couldn't take freedom for themselves. And he was persecuted for that. The one who lead to his death, Rear Admiral Strawberry, was patted on the back for his great 'achievement' and was even given a promotion.

The Revolutionary Army kept the reminders of the people they believed would inspire the new generation. Therefore, it was easy to find his wanted poster. It was at least fourteen years old, and still it held the same value for her as it did back then. She had packed it into her bag and brought it with her.

Fisher Tiger. As if what he had done could be represented by a wanted poster, a document reserved for criminals. Koala's fists were shaking in the rage at the very thought of such a ridiculous idea. Fisher Tiger had helped a lot of people who couldn't have helped themselves. He had torn her away from being a property, and he'd helped her become human again. He had gone out of his way to bring her home, and the concerned villagers had thanked him. Oh, yes, they had thanked him all right.

By sending him to his death.

She placed the wanted poster against the wall on her nightstand. It was her relic, something to remember him by. Even though his body wasn't around, she knew that his spirit will always be with her and Jinbe-san.

She was interrupted as Shirahoshi entered the room. Thanks to Shirahoshi, she was allowed to stay, by posing as one of her bodyguards. And she liked Shirahoshi. The princess was one of the few links she had to Fisher Tiger.

"He was a great man, wasn't he?" Shirahoshi glanced at the wanted poster "Mother often said that he was one of the best things that Fishman Island had brought into this world."

"He was more than great. He will always remain in the hearts of all the slaves he had freed." Koala said "And in my own most of all."

"Do you miss him?" Shirahoshi asked

"Every single day." Koala replied in a soft tone "He went out of his way to make sure I got home safely, and he got killed for it. He is dead because of me."

"No. Not because of you." Shirahoshi shook her head "Because of the Marines."

And for the moment, Koala almost believed her.

But the reality spoke differently. If she was never there with him, if he didn't feel obliged to bring her back home, he'd still be alive.

She, the one who is the reason he had died, was the one who missed him more than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a forum contest.


	2. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empty hearts, empty existence

Sabo flashed an easy grin. Heavens knew. Heavens gave him this chance. Magma spewed around him in droves as his brother's killer advanced towards him. Sabo grinned once again and coated his arm with armanent Haki

"My brother was an easy prey, was he not? He was an idiot to give into your taunts when he had a family to go back to, and he paid the price for his idiocy when you turned his internal organs to mush." Sabo spoke casually "But he was my idiot, and the fond memories I have of our childhood came back to me. I was the oldest, you know? I learned that fact a few months ago. So as his older brother, it's my duty to avenge him. You know why you were able to kill him so easily? It's because he didn't have Haki. But I do. I'll nullify your power and then my fire would burn you to a crisp."

Akainu and Sabo lunged at each other.


End file.
